familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia:Residences template/properties available
Properties, Nov 2015 :from http://familypedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AAllPages&from=Res&to=SMW%20demo&namespace=302 :These include all of the properties Phlox or PhloxBot created. However, clearly some, such as Property:Residence1 country, were superseded even before he stopped work. Because there are named but not-created residence properties that have end dates, it may be that Phlox decided that residence is a timespan event, the result being that some of these created properties are superfluous. *Property:Residence1 coord *Property:Residence1 country *Property:Residence1 county - history: :(cur | prev) 2009-06-21T19:04:22‎ PhloxBot (Talk | contribs | block)‎ m . . (107 bytes) (+25)‎ . . (property generation run) (rollback | undo) :(cur | prev) 2009-06-21T18:09:52‎ PhloxBot (Talk | contribs | block)‎ m . . (82 bytes) (+82)‎ . (property generation run) *Property:Residence1 date - this is one that is probably superseded because residence is a timespan event - see below *Property:Residence1 involved people *Property:Residence1 locality :the remainder should also be converted to links here for easier assessment Property:Residence1 notes Property:Residence1 sources Property:Residence1 street-address Property:Residence1 subdivision1 Property:Residence2 country Property:Residence2 county Property:Residence2 involved people Property:Residence2 locality Property:Residence2 notes Property:Residence2 street-address Property:Residence2 subdivision1 Property:Residence3 country Property:Residence3 county Property:Residence3 involved people Property:Residence3 locality Property:Residence3 notes Property:Residence3 sources Property:Residence3 street-address Property:Residence3 subdivision1 Property:Residence4 country Property:Residence4 county Property:Residence4 involved people Property:Residence4 locality Property:Residence4 notes Property:Residence4 sources Property:Residence4 street-address Property:Residence4 subdivision1 Property:Residence5 involved people Property:Residence coord Property:Residence country Property:Residence date Property:Residence locality Property:Residence sources Property:Residence state Wanted properties :See http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Properties_for_persons_%28showfacts%29 for more detail and explanations. Phlox's last edit on that page was 2009-10-01T06:15:28‎ Phlox (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (11,092 bytes) - over 3 months after the initial property-creation run and less than 2 months before the last PhloxBot edit (2009-11-24). Phlox himself stopped for a while in December 2009 then resumed for a while in July 2010. Timespan events (requiring end time and space; add "_end" to certain properties. Events: Residence''N'', Journey''N'', Military''N''.) *residence1_street_end *residence1_locality_end *residence1_county_end *residence1_nation-subdiv1_end *residence1_nation_end *residence1_places-other_end *residence1_address_end *residence1_coord_end One might question that list. Depending perhaps on what "residence1" means, is it not true that a particular "residence" has the same county etc at the end as it had throughout? So the current created properties, which do not mention "end", may be valid but need to be paired with properties in the following list (and ideally - for use on bdm pages if nothing else - given start dates as well, using some clever manipulation involving the end date of the preceding residence) Time *residence1_date_end - Derived date/time from components below. Value 9999= unknown date *residence1_year_end *residence1_month_end *residence1_day_end *residence1_hour_end - Do we want to overload Wikia with hours and minutes when they will be so rarely known and of minimal value for any kind of display? *residence1_minute_end *residence1_if-bce_end - this one could also be poor value for money in terms of loading the servers for very little info *residence1_date-approx_end Progressing We probably have to create a fair number of those "wanted" properties to tie in with most of the created residence properties, and the detailed pages for the created ones may be valuable models. Sources of residence data *Birth place indicates at least brief "residence"; needs more information to indicate real residence. Birth of younger siblings could be such evidence, except in the modern age when country-dwellers might go to a town maternity facility for all births. *Baptism place is no evidence of residence but usually suggests nearby residence. *Marriage place is no evidence of residence, though traditional marriages usually occurred near a bride's home. *Death place is no indication of residence unless there is accompanying information such as an obituary that says "peacefully at home". *Burial place is a better indicator than death except where a body was taken from near current residence to an ancestral burial ground. *'Census records' are pretty good indicators of residence. *Court reports may be accurate indicators of residence. category:lists category:residence help